A story of Hedgehogs and Humans
by Written by the heart
Summary: Adam is a fifteen year old boy who is in love with a girl, but is too shy to ask her out. When he and two of his friends team up with Sonic to protect the chaos emeralds, they quickly begin that the mindset of hedgehogs is different from humans.
1. Adams intro

14.30

Adam saw her, the beautiful girl with that beautiful smile. Her name is Kanya. Adam had liked her for a really long time she was the most amazing girl he had ever met. They had been friends for a long time but they had never done anything together just the two of them, they had only been together with other people in a group. Kanya was probably the most positive and happy person he has ever met. Every time you saw her, she was always smiling. But this day was a bit different. Adam went to the bike racks after the last lesion of the day. It was friday afternoon and Adam only thought about the really complicated history essay that was going to be handed in next thursday. How was he supposed to compare ancient empires, he had no clue what he was going to write down.

But then he froze. Adam was just about to unlock his bike when he noticed Kanya, she cried, Adam had never seen her sad before! Adam told himself to be a gentleman and go ask her what´s wrong. That is how they always do in movies! He was just going to do it when he heard a voice in his head:

" _That is none of your business Adam, she is about five meters away from you. If you walk up to her just like that, it is going to look stupid and you will make a fool out of yourself!_ "

" _No you won´t! Why would it look stupid to comfort a girl who also is your friend? Just go do it now!"_ Another voice appeared as a opposite to the first one. Between those two stood Adam.

As he had a short moment of an inner discussion with himself, two girls from his class had already showed up to comfort her.

" _Her friends have already done it! Now you really can´t do it!"_

Full of shame and regret, Adam unlocked his bike and got out of there.

01.00

Adam was at first mad at himself for just ignoring her. He felt so irritated that he had to do a couple of push-ups to calm himself down. When Adam finally got a grip on himself he started to create a plan for what he was going to do. Than plan was easy: He was just going to ask her out! He knew that he had tried that a couple of times, except that this time he was really going to do it! It was not harder than that. Nothing dramatic just asking her if she wanted to take a coffee after school or something. Adam took a deep breath, it was going to go fine, no problem. It was exactly 01.00 according to Adams phone, time to go to sleep.

But then Adam felt something strange. It felt like someone tried to push him to do something, he felt a strange feeling in his body, like a mystic presence. He felt happiness but also sadness all at once.

 _Man what is this feeling? My head feels like that time I had a football shot in my head, what is happening?_

Adam closed his eyes in order to get a grasp of the situation, the opposite happened and the weird feelings he felt amplified. He started to halucinate.

She stood there. Right next to him. She worn a white dress just like a greek goddess and she reached out her hand.

"You are real", he mumbled.

She smiled at him, nodding, she wanted him to take her hand.

"But what will happen to me if I do it?"

I am sorry Kanya, he thought. I am sorry I could not resist the urge. This powerful urge...

Adam grabbed the goddess hand. It was hot because it was filled with pure love and lust. I love you Kanya, I really do please, you have to know that there is someone out there who loves you. Oh my god I love her so much, I am sorry God but I do love her please let her know I do.


	2. A new enemy

Next day

07:30

Sonic woke up half past seven august the 14th 2011. In about half a minute later he was heading off to the distance, he had no specific goal with his running, just run, speeding around at the speed of sound. He felt so free. Sonic ran across the streets, zigzagged through neighbourhoods. was Sonic ran up to a hill to get a overlook, he looked down at the city which was slowly waking up, houses began to light up. The few cars of those who was going to work this weekend was the only traficants on the road. The city was still asleep. At the north end of the city there was a big mountain called Northtop.

Northtop was known for being a great ski resort, the most popular in the entire country. Sonic liked snowboards but that was not the reason why he come here a lot. It was because the view was amazing, you could see so far away, it felt like your eyes got better, like you had the eyes of a hawk.

Sonic ran down the hill, he ran past a fast food restaurant which was open all the time. He ran across a football field where nobody was currently playing football.

When he got up he looked down on the landscape. It is peaceful again today, it might be peaceful forever, sadly that would never happen. Sonic knew just like everyone else did that peace was a temporary thing. It is a bit sad, but what can you do? Today was a peaceful day, and he was going to use that as an excuse to do whatever he wanted to do. Sonic ran down the mountain at the speed of sound.

07:45

Knuckles saw a Huge spaceship in the sky. He was on Angel Island as usual, guarding the Master Emerald. The ship was going to land at the Island. Who could that be? Knuckles thought. He was not used to people just landing on the Island for a Chit-chat. This meant trouble.

The ship´s door opened and out came a lady. She was beautiful, but something did not feel right. She felt cold. Her skin was abnormally white. It was white like milk. Her hair was light purple, and she was dressed completely black which made her white skin feel even whiter in contrast to the black clothing. Knuckles was on his guard.

"Greetings Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Who are you?" Knuckles was suspicious, he knew something was wrong about this woman. He could feel it.

"I´m sorry for not announce my arrival beforehand, my name is Onika, I am a sorceress from the eastlands."

"I am Knuckles the Echidna." He was not going to say "nice to meet you", he did not care if he was rude.

"I am here to make an offer, an offer that I think you would like to hear."

"Go on."

"I can make you Immortal Knuckles the Echidna, I can give you infinite wealth and glory, I can give you anything you want. I just need the chaos emeralds. I know that you know about them" Onika was really straight forward, which Knuckles usually liked about people, but not when her objective was to get the chaos emeralds! Who was she? How could she think that he, the guardian of the master emerald, would sell the emeralds?

"I would never give you the emeralds, they are not for sale and are never going to be! Get lost, whoever you are!"

Onika looked disappointed.

"I am sorry Knuckles the Echidna, I gave you the option to get away with the win. If you refuse to accept the offer, it will turn out badly for you.

"I don´t like threats lady! And I don´t like the way you talk to me! You better get lost right now or else you will find out why I am called Knuckles!"

Onika did not reply, she just looked at him, like he was a baby moaning about a toy in the toy shop that she was not going to buy. That pissed him off.

"Get lost I said!" Knuckles ran towards Onika, he jumped in the air to place a fist at her head. But instead of hitting her, his fist got stuck on an invisible bubble surrounding her.

"What the…" Knuckles got struck by a lightning bolt. A lightning bolt Onika shot from her hand. Knuckles was thrown back by the impact, and landed in the grass a couple of meters away.

"A foolish move. You can´t let anger control your spirit, it makes your attacks sloppy"

Knuckles tried to stand up, the lightning bolt was not a death blow, he would survive it, even though it hurt a lot. But he found himself paralysed. Somehow the electricity stayed in his body, causing it to not function properly. He felt his heart beating irregularly. He could not control his body at all and it was really hard to breath. Onika moved towards him and crouched down over his paralysed body.

"Knuckles the Echidna you can not win this time, we can solve this maturely. I can give you power you never even knew existed, I can give you wealth, I can give you everything. For the price of seven emeralds."

Knuckles tried to reply but he could not make a sound, except for his irregular breathing. I did not know she had a shield. If it had not been in the way it would have been a one hit knockout, he thought.

"Or we can solve this the other way", Onika continued. "You can say no and refuse to give me the emeralds, then you are doomed, just like everybody else that tries to help you. And after I kill you, I will take the emeralds anyways."

Now she stood up again, looked at him for a second, "You have 24 hours Knuckles the Echidna. You decide."

A few minutes later the electricity had almost vanished from his body, his heart was beating more regularly. He stood up, then fell down on his knees, then tried to stand up again and failed once more.

After five minutes he was in regular shape again. He thinked clearly about the situation, it was not that he was scared of her. But he could not face her alone, he did not like it, but he had to call for help.

08.00

"Hi Tails!"

"Hi Sonic!"

"Are you awake this early? You usually sleep at this time during the day."

"I know, I wanted to wake up early so I can finish this machine I am working on as soon as possible."

"What kind of machine is it? It looks like a just a big motor with some pipes on it."

"It is a new way of producing energy, it uses materials that we have endless amounts of to get energy, such as normal rocks." Tails started talking at a bit faster pace. He always got excited describing his inventions and when he has started, it is hard to stop him, Sonic knew that from experience.

"You see, Einstein found out that every object has a massive amount of power. This is because objects such as rocks have a high energy of position that it gets from gravity. So all heavy items like rocks have unbelievable amounts of power stored inside of it. With this machine, we can use small amounts of energy to exploit the immense amounts of power and energy inside the rocks."

"That is too complicated for me to understand, my talent is not technology, but speed. See ya´ around."

"Sonic wait!" Sonic stopped his movements right as he was going to run. He saw Knuckles run towards him. As he got closer Sonic noticed he had burn wounds on his chest. Sonic had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Knuckles! What happened? Your chest looks weird."

"I got attacked, by a crazy woman, she said she wanted to buy the chaos emeralds but when I refused she said she would take them anyways." Knuckels said as he catched his breath after running so fast.

"What?!", both Sonic and Tails shouted at the same time.

"A woman you say? Isn´t it Eggman again? Sonic asked him.

"I don´t think so, she did not seem to have anything to do with Eggman. This is a someone I have never seen before, she said her name was Onika.

"Onika you say." Tails said as he scratched his head. "Never heard of her."

"Me neither but in about twentyfour hours she said I should give her the chaos emeralds or else she said she would kill me and take them anyways!"

"Calm down Knuckles, lets think clear about this for a minute." Tails told him.

"Tails do you think we could have use of your new energy source in some way?" Sonic said after a bit of thought.

"A new energy source? What is that about?" Knuckles asked Tails. Tails told him the same thing he told to Sonic just a couple of minutes earlier.

"That is perfect!" Knuckles shouted. "If that energy is so powerful as you say it is, we could make a cannon or turret to penetrate her shield!"

"She had a shield? Sounds quite clumsy on a wizard." Sonic said.

"It was not an actual shield!" Knuckles explained in an irritated tone. "It was like a bubble surrounding her."

"How do you know a cannon could take her shield out Knuckles? What if it is unbreakable." Tails thought.

"If she was immortal she would not need the chaos emeralds in the first place. And she would not need to fight me to get them, she would be able to just take them without an effort, so she has to be vulnerable." He said.

"Maybe she is immortal and she just want them because they look good and not for the power they have." Sonic said.

"Yes, but we can´t assume that!" Knuckles shouted.

"It is scientifically impossible to be immortal." Tails interrupted Knuckles. "She must be vulnerable in some way."

The group went into Tails house to create a plan to take Onika down. Sonic felt a bit unfamiliar with the situation. He had fought bad guys before but he had never fought a woman. He was excited, but yet, he had this strange feeling in his stomach. He had not felt this tingling in years…

Tails agreed to use his new invention as a weapon to break her shield. Even though it was untested and risky, he knew that it, along with the chaos emeralds, would be faster to set up than other energy sources. But still they needed more people if they were going to get done in time. Tails knew a guy he met at a science convention, his name was Stan Uris and him and Tails were good friends. When Tails called him and explained the situation, he agreed to help.

"How many people are going to participate?" he asked.

"Well, we only have four people and you so far. Me, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and you." Tails replied.

"I know two guys who can help us." Stan said. They don´t know much about technology but they are both trustworthy and strong.

"That sounds great! Who are they?"

"Their names are Adam and Marcus."

Tails,Sonic and Knuckles told the four newcomers; Stan, Amy, Adam and Marcus, about the plan. Tails and Stan were going to build a big energy storage at the top of Northtop. They were going to use Tails EPE to get energy from the pure power in the mountain. Knuckles was going to dig out tunnels for the machines pipeline to create more power. The others were going to build the actual device and its pipelines with the guidance of Tails and Stan.

"What are we going to do with the emeralds?" Sonic asked as they were done planning.

"It is too risky to bring them I think and we do not need them if everything goes as planned." Knuckles said to everybody.

Adam sat on his chair and wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	3. Preparations

13:57

"There is one thing that bothers me."

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"I am worried for us" said Markus.

Markus and Amy were installing one of the EPEs after Tails instructions. The group were at Northtop, to execute the plan of a big cannon that would destroy their mysterious enemy. Because the place was closed in autumn, it was quite easy them to climb up on the mountainside so that nobody noticed them. Sonic had gone to hide the chaos emeralds in a safe spot somewhere else, but of course he still got first to the top, thanks to his speed.

After they reached the top and the log cabin that the ski hotels used as a cafe. they immediately got to work. Tails explained how the EPE was going to be set up. Knuckles was going to dig tunnels for the pipeline network and were the transistors were going to get placed. Tails and Stan was going to build the actual cannon. The rest split up in two groups: Markus and Amy and Sonic and Adam who were going to place down the pipelines and the power extractors which was going to get placed deep inside the mountain.

"Worried for us? How come?"

"I don´t want any of you to get hurt! We have no idea what Onika is capable of doing, what if she kills us?!"

"We are not going to die, don´t worry about that."

"That helped so much." He said ironically.

"Haha, don´t worry about it, we have Sonic, he will protect us." Amy said as she placed down a pipe. Why is she so naive? Markus thought. I hate when people are like that, this is no joke you brat!

"And what if Sonic get hurt or dies?" he asked with a cold tone. Amy froze for a second. Markus realised what he said and was quick to apologise. "S-sorry Amy I didn´t mean to say that!" he quickly spit out. "I am sorry."

"Watch your tongue, that sentence is tabu." she said with a cold tone. It was probably just his imagination, but Marcus felt much colder than before. Like if he got hit by a chilling wind.

"Tabu?"

"What would I do? What would we do?!" her eyes were full of tears. Markus felt awful.

"Please forgive me for what I said."

"It is okay, somebody had to say it sometime so why not you?"  
"You mean that nobody have ever said something… Like that?"

Amy shook her head. Markus was terrified, nobody had even thought of the possibility of Sonics death. If he was not worried before, he was now.

16.10

"Adam why are you so quiet."

Oh damn! I was caught daydreaming about Kanya. But I can not tell that to Sonic! What should I say instead? He thought in some slow panic about what he was going to say.

"I just realised what we are doing, is this really legal?"

"Nah, not really, why does it matter?"

"You know why it matters! Sonic get serious for once!"

"Try to loose it up sometimes Adam, you are way too tense."  
Adam would not drop it, he was getting tired of Sonics casual and carefree acting.

"How can you always be so relaxed? Firstly we face a threat from an unknown person that we barely know anything about other than she knows what she is doing. And secondly we are abusing somebody elses property!"

"You have right in that it´s wrong to dig tunnels and stuff without permission, but we are doing it for a good cause. And besides, you were not daydreaming about laws and property."

How do he know! Adam thought angrily. Is he a mind reader all of a sudden?!

"What do you mean?" He asked him.

"You are blushing."

Adam did not know what he was going to say to counter that.

"I hate not being able to say the right things!" He almost spit it out of his mouth rather than talking. "All my life I have never been able to say anything right! All I have done is slowly realised that I am nobody in this world! Whatever I do, I never have an impact on things, all I can do is watch from a distance! As I hope others do it right! I hate it!" He remembered yesterday and every time he tried to approach her. Every time he tried to get involved in important discussions, he could never change anything and it made him furious.

"Adam…"

"Oh. I´m sorry I it was not your fault, I just… I don´t know, I´m sorry."

"You can tell me what is going on. I may be able to help you."

"I don´t know… Well I..."Adam was unsure if he would tell him. But when he thought of it. Sonic was the only one he could ever share such a thing with. He decided to tell him, something he would never think he would tell anyone. But he left out the last part. The part about what happened last night. Mostly because he had no idea how he was going to describe it.

"Hmm, I think you need to start thinking more positive. It is hurting your confidence being negative."

"I don´t think I am negative."

"You may not think that, but you act as that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you feel like the world is going to end if she does not want to go out with you. It is okay to fail, you can still be her friend and try again later."

"I don´t think it will be that easy."

"Why not?"

"I think she may like someone else." Adam said, he had got used to this thought, but when he said it out loud it almost made him cry.

"She… She is more and more often hanging with a friend of mine. I could not take it if she says no and it turns out she loves him instead. Oh god, what should I do? I am too shy to make a move!"

"Adam, can you see yourself in her?."

"What do you mean?"

"If you can see yourself in her, she can see herself in you. Something in her personality made you fall in love with her. You just need to give that personality back to her, give her the thing in you that she needs just like the thing she gives to you. Do you get it?" Adam thought of it for a moment, it made perfect sense.

"Yeah, I think I got it now. And thank you Sonic."

"No problem!" Sonic made thumbs up.

What does she need from me? Adam thought.

22.00

They were finally all done.

Now it was only seven hours left until Onika said she would show up, they decided to go get some sleep. The group entered the cafe, it was really dark and subdued in there. They only light one lamp in fear of being caught, that would be good after their "modifications" (that was what Stan called it) on the place.

"We need people to guard during the night. What if she gets her earlier than expected?" Stan told them.

"It´s probably a good idea, I agree." Knuckles said.

"But everyone can´t stay up, that would just be inefficient. We are seven people and there is seven hours left. That would only be one hour per person.

The group decided to split it into five persons taking two hour shifts, expect for the last shift that was only one hour long. The struggle was to decide who would be the two lucky persons that at least got seven hours of sleep.

"Lets just do it randomly, or else we will waste the whole night."Adam said.

Markus got the first one, Knuckles the second, Tails the third, Adam the fourth and Stan got the last, one hour pass.

At first Stan was glad that he got the one hour pass. But then he realisied, he was going to be the one that faced Onika first. He needed to stay calm and focus, something he felt would not be easy.

Sonic the Hedgehog could not fall asleep. It was really cold because his heating fan was broken. All the others brought sleeping bags. He would too but he had none and he did not bother to buy one. Oh well that was his mistake. Now he lays here on a couch, with a broken heating fan. It had been approximately half an hour since Sonic went to sleep. He tried to figure out a way to get warm.

A wild, crazy thought appeared in his head. Amy was only two meters away from him. And he heard she was still awake. Sonic quickly abandoned it, he did not want to think of those things. He felt really frustrated, what caused it? He had no idea. He tried to bite his finger, that made him feel a bit better but now his finger hurt. It was worth it he thought as he kept trying to fall asleep.


	4. Showdown at the mountain

07:30

"There she is!"

"Get ready guys."

"Alright Knuckles, go out to distract her, stick with the plan!"

"It´s go time!" Knuckles moved out of the log cabin. To face the sorceress, who was willing to kill to get the chaos emeralds.

The sun was rising once again, creating a red sky, time for the final showdown. Onika vs Team Sonic.

"Maybe we don´t need to fight her" Amy said. "What if we can solve this peacefully?"

"I have a feeling that is not going to happen I´m afraid." Sonic told her. "At least not from my experiences with people like her."

"True, we four will stand back as you, Tails and Knuckles do your thing." Adam said.

"No worries guys! We will have her down in less than a minute" Sonic did thumbs up.

"Hey when did I say I was going to stay back here doing nothing?! I want to stay with you Sonic"

Sonic and Tails left to join Knuckles. Amy were left with the others and thought of what Marcus said yesterday.

"Oh, you had backup? Well I should not be surprised. I always knew you were a weakling Echidna."

"I´ll make you eat those words you witch!" Knuckles shouted

They both attacked her at the same time. Sonic ran to quickly flank her back before she got a chance to react as Knuckles charged her full frontal. But a meter away from her they ran into something. It was like she was inside an invisible bubble.

Knuckles got hit by a lightning bolt. He managed to dodge it at the last second, so it only got his arm.

"Careful Sonic! She has a shield."

"I am aware of that!" he replied.

"Your efforts are to no use, my shield is so strong you can never break it. Hand over the emeralds."

"Yeah? You really think so? Have you ever in your life as a witch seen this spell?!" Sonic told her. He put his arms in front of his face, like if he was going to do the same lightning bolt attack that Onika used. He got eye contact with her and mumbled something unhearable.

"What are you doing?" Onika was thrown off guard, was this hedgehog able to do magic?

Adam and the other four saw everything.

"Look at that! By doing something so unpredicted he threw her off guard. Tails needs to take this opportunity!" Stan told them.

"I don´t know what you are doing hedgehog but you are going down!"

Right at that moment a big beam struck the sky. It was filled with unbelievable amounts of energy, and it was fired from the cannon, hidden by the terrain. The heat was causing nearby things to set on fire. Luckily the log cabin was not one of those things.

"No! This is impossible!" Onika fought with all her might against the raw energy, she could not hold her shield up much longer.

After a while the cannon was out of power and the beam died. Left was Onika, she was weakened, her energy had ran out from protecting herself against the beam. She sat still on the ground without moving.

"It´s over." Knuckles moved towards her. "Now go away and never return!" Knuckles looked at Onika, just a minute ago she seemed unbeatable. Now she tried to stand up.

"I deserved it." She said as she struggled to stand up with her weakened legs."I underestimated my opponent. I never thought someone like you Echidna, was so weak that you had to use backup, a sneak attack to beat me. This is just sad."

"Hey you! Who are you calling weak?!"

"Knuckles cut it out." Sonic stepped forward. "Friends is not a sign of weakness, the opposite in fact. You may be more powerful than all of us when we are alone. But together we create a power stronger than any source of power in the world, do you know what power that is?" Onika did not reply.

"It´s the power of friendship and some good old fashion teamwork!"

Onika looked at him she had no expression in her face.

"Oh Sonic, you could become so much, but your naivety is holding you back, it makes you blind. You cripple your mind by not seeing the full picture, don´t you get it?"

"No and I don´t want to!"

"Well then." Onika vanished and everything got silent. You could hear the birds as they flew out from their nests, ready to face a new day.

"Hey where did she go! I was not done with her!" Knuckles looked around after her but she was just gone.

Sonic survived, just like everybody else.

"Sonic!" Amy ran towards him and threw herself in his arms causing them both to fall down in the cold snow.


	5. Farewell!

07:40

"Way to go guys that was awesome!" Stan shouted, "we got her good, she won´t return in a long time."

"You all did good. It would be a lot harder to do it without your help." Knuckles said to them.

"Anytime Knuckles." Markus replied.

"We should celebrate this" Adam said.

"Nah let´s just rest for a minute and then start to clean up, then I think we all need some rest."

"Hey what happened to Sonic and Amy." Tails wondered. In reply Knuckles laughed.

"Leave those kids alone, let´s go see if we can borrow something in the refrigerator of this place. I have some money I can pay the bill. The chaos emeralds are safe that is what matters" Knuckles said.

Sonic now knew what it was, the frustration of being cold had nothing to do with the cold itself, now in the arms of Amy he realised that.

"Amy…"

"You are so brave Sonic, I adore you for that." She was so close.

"Well the others helped too, you know, it was not just me."

"That does not matter." Then Sonic heard it, a music so beautiful it filled his whole soul. He did not know where it came from and maybe it was nothing more than his imagination. But he felt this beautiful melody inside him. It filled his body with a energy he had never experienced. Even though they laid in snow, Sonic was warmer than ever.

He gave Amy a kiss. Their auras connected and became one. As it should be.

Adam was with the others when he felt a strange feeling. It felt like he was going to pass out. He sat down on a chair. He was getting a cold sweat

"Hey Adam, are you feeling alright." Stan asked him.

"It´s fine I am probably just tired it has been a long day. And night." He replied.

"Don´t worry about it, it is normal to feel exhausted after stuff like this." Knuckles told him.

"Your body has ran out of adrenalin, the excitement kept your body going." Stan explained to him.

"Yeah, maybe just leave me alone for a minute, I´ll be fine." This had nothing to do with adrenalin, Adam felt that, something was wrong, seriously wrong. It felt like his consciousness literally tried to leave his body. His vision was blurred. Alright I am going to pass out, he thought.

But he did not pass out. Instead he opened his eyes and came to a new world. His body was different, this world appeared in a different way than he was used to. He was not inside his body anymore. He was experiencing the world from a new perspective. He was experiencing another soul, Sonics soul? (What is this? How did I get here?) He could hear the same melody as Sonic heard. He could feel the same feelings as he did. He could not stay for long however, no actions he tried to with his body was working, he moved away from Sonic, from the melody, from Northtop, from this world. He felt panic as he tried to wake up from it. But instead of waking up had the opposite effect. He floated. (I am floating, away).

"Oh Sonic, you could become so much, but your naivety is holding you back, it makes you blind. You cripple your mind by not seeing the full picture, don´t you get it?". That was what Onika told him. (No she did not?) She only told Sonic and Knuckles. But Adam was sure he was there too, but he realised not there as Adam. He was there as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Oh my god! Kanya!" Adam woke up.

And he would never see his new friends again.


	6. Adams note

I am writing this note to never forget what happened.

After an unexpected series of happenings, I fell asleep for 14 hours. 14 damn hours! That´s a long nap. When I woke up I was exhausted and anxious. I have no idea how but this dream I had. It won´t let go of me. I can remember every single detail of everything that happened.

Every second of it is stored in my memory. I am writing this note to never forget, although I don´t think I will forget any of it in a long, long time. How can I be so certain? It was just a dream, wasn´t it? No, that was not what it was,today at 01.00 (now it´s excactly 18.30) something happened to me. It´s so strange that I am not certain that I can describe it, limited to only the letters in the alphabet as my only tools.

I am really sad. I had hoped that that world would be the real world. I would like to meet everybody again, but I know that is impossible. But as I was thrown out of that world I entered a new one, were Kanya is. I woke up with a new spirit, a spirit I never knew I could have, all thanks to the melody. The melody I heard is the only thing I can not remember, it was more beautiful than any instrument in this world could create. My soul is filled with fire, not the fire of wrath, but the fire of passion.

I guess I am starting to ramble a bit and I apologise for that. But this is actually how it is, no matter how strange it may sound. We all live in this world where everything is controlled by order, chaos is not allowed to exist. And if chaos exists, we cover up for it and pretends it did not happen. I was thinking of doing the same, if it were not for the meldoy. I have the strenght of challenging again. And it was all because of that Angel.

I am now going to describe what happened last night. In as much detail as I can. I was just about to go to bed. With this "I screwed up" feeling, (I am sure everyone have felt it before). I laid down on my bed, trying to fall asleep. When this thought struck me like a lightning bolt. "I have to make her know she is loved". That was it, and then, an Angel appeared. Yes it sounds stupid and weird, but let me explain. I was, in my bed, with my eyes closed because again, I was going to sleep. But inside my head, there was this angel, she was as real as you and me. I could feel her touching me while I had my eyes closed. And she said: "Love me instead, I can make you happier than any human". I told her: "No, I can´t, I already love someone!" She told me: "Adam, this girl may not love you back." Me: "Yes, but she has something that I have never seen in another human before, she is so…" I could not find the word I wanted to say.. "No matter why you love her, I can give you what you want." Her face changed, suddenly it was Kanya that stood before me, instead of the Angel. It was still the Angel, but it had changed form or something. I could not resist. At that moment, I hoped that the real Kanya would understand, even though she was not there. And the angel told me: "I can tell her how you feel, by touching you I can feel that you love her with your soul, therefore I will help you. You are unconfident, even though you have no reason for it. I can change that." I was confused at that time, I thought that this would either be heaven or hell. It was neither. The reason there can not be a "heaven" or a "hell" is because everything needs balance. No place can be fully good and no place can be fully bad. That goes for Sonic´s world as well.

When there are heroes it has to be bad guys too and when the bad guys take over someone have to be the hero and start a revolution and that is were I join the picture. My mind was full of negative thoughts, I need to get rid of them and think like a hero. Because if you think that you are a hero, you can be one!

I have learned today, that even if it seems like there is a difference between what is possible or not, that only goes for what is humanly possible. Humans can´t fly or breathe under water, but we have to power to control ourselves. We are free to do what we want. Now when I know this, I can finally take action!

-Adam


End file.
